The Calling Cards
by mylittleshipocean
Summary: Las Vegas meet Washington. The CSIs and the Feds must work together to stop a criminal. Past events catch up with 2 people with repercussions for their loved ones. Tiva, GSR, McAbby and possible Jibbs and Yo!Bling.
1. The Cards

**Disclaimer: I own neither CSI nor NCIS. If I did there would still be GSR, Catherine, Ziva and Tiva.**

Grissom sat in his office surrounded by his collection of bugs, be them living or not. He was reviewing his life so far, from his time insect collecting as a child to now, as a happily married man. His thoughts drifted to Sara. The way she smiled when she was nervous, the way she flew off the rails when a case had the slightest hint of domestic abuse _(Okay not her finest feature but she had her reasons and it was a part of her)_ he interrupted his own thought chain, and the way she cared. For each and every person that came through the doors _(Unless they were a criminal)_. Sara herself was lying on the bench in the locker room fast asleep, after pulling a double shift. Nick walked in and saw her sprawled on the seats "Sara. Hey Sara wake up" he poked her leg.

"Leave me alone Nick" she grumbled sleepily.

"No. You're sleeping in the locker room so I can annoy you all I want" he poked her again.

"I hate you Nick Stokes" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"But you love me really" he poked her again before jumping quickly out the way of her flying shoe. Its sailed through the door and hit Greg as he walked past "Ow! What the..."

"Sorry Greg I was aiming for Nick"

"You need to work on your aim Sara" he chucked the shoe back and walked off rubbing his head. As he rounded the corner he crashed into Catherine. "Oh sorry Cath"

"Its my fault … Why are you rubbing your head?"

"I got hit by a flying shoe"

"What …?"

"Sara threw her shoe at Nick and it missed and hit me. I think Nick woke her up"

"Probably" Catherine was no longer surprised by what any of the team did.

Sara came out of the locker room and headed for Grissom's office. Nick followed her "She's grumpy"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing … Well I poked her twice and woke her up"

"No wonder she's grumpy then"

"Grissom" Sara entered his office.

"Sara"

"Can I crash on your couch. Nick woke me up in the locker room"

"Sure … Why were you sleeping in the locker room?"

"I'm not sure but I just pulled a double …" she was cut off by a blanket hitting her square in the face. "Gil!"

"What" he smiled innocently at her.

She rolled her eyes and lay down on the grey couch, unfolding the blanket and wrapping herself up in it. Grissom came over to her and crouched next to her. "You okay?"

"Mmm just tired. Nick started poking me" she kissed him. He sat on the arm of the couch and stroked her dark hair until she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head then went back to his paperwork. He received a text from Brass telling him that a dead body had been found. He went to find his team members "Catherine, Nick dead body"

Catherine looked at the scene in front of her. _You never quite get used to this job _she thought. The body of a young man lay spread-eagled before her, swimming in a pool of sticky crimson blood.

"Hey Cath!" Nick called from the other room.

"What is it?" she went towards the sound of his voice.

"Got another DB" he pointed to the limp body that was once a sleek chocolate Labrador. Its throat was slit and its paws tied together.

"Poor thing. Collateral damage?" she asked

"Maybe" he gave a slight nod.

Nick took some pictures of the dead animal before they went back to the main room and the dead man. He spotted a piece of paper of paper on the desk. "1 down 1 to go the seeds are sown" he red out loud

"Seeds? Seeds for what?"

"Dunno" he bagged the paper.

**In DC**

Ziva sat at her desk twisting her knife around in her hands. McGee was looking nervously at her. When Ziva had a knife nothing good ever happened. Tony's desk was empty. _He's late … again … as always_ she thought.

"Tony!" Ziva called as the Italian stumbled in"Gibbs is looking for you"

"Ah. Um cover for me yeah"

"No I've tried to cover for you for the past hour and you know I can't lie to Gibbs"

"Please …" he pulled a puppy dog face

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs entered.

"Boss" he span round to face the older agent. "Ow!" Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be late again"

Tony moved to take his seat but found it occupied by Abby. "Abs can I have my desk back"

"You don't deserve it" the Goth replied

"Boss" Tony turned to Gibbs who dumped a pile of files on the floor between what was Tony's desk and Ziva's. "You're not serious"

"Deadly"

Tony groaned and sat on the floor "This cannot be good for my back"

"Tony stop complaining" said Ziva

"That's easy for you to say Ziva you have a desk" He kept grumbling to himself until a knife whistled past his ear and landed in the floor next to him. "Whoa. Ziva!"

"Shut up Tony" snapped the Israeli

"What's up with you David? You nearly had my ear off"

"You are lucky my aim is off today or you would be ear less" Ziva glared at him through slitted eyes.

"Ziva are you alright?" Tony was worried now. Ziva never missed a shot and she seemed very angry and upset. "You missed my ear"

"I'm fine just leave me alone" she was getting more and more angry by the moment.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Abby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder "Leave her Tony"

"What is it with you girls?"

"Probably hormones" McGee said from his corner of the bullpen. "You know Tony girl stuff. Best to leave them alone or it'll get messy … most likely your blood and guts everywhere if Ziva's knives are anything to go by"

"Shut up McGoo. Go back to book writing"

"Leave Tim alone as well" Abby said.

"We got a dead Marine. Gear up" Gibbs said looking up from his computer. Te field agents sprung into action leaving Abby alone in the bullpen.

"People come and go so quickly around here" she muttered before adding "Tony's desk does something to make us quote movies"

"Gibbs!" Ziva called her boss over. She was half underneath the dresser at the side of the room so her voice was muffled. Tony took a few pictures of Ziva's rear end which was the only part of her not under the furniture. She crawled out clutching a piece of paper and handed it to Gibbs. "Two out of two. Now it begins" she red. "What begins? If its two out of two then surely it should end" she turned over the paper and again red it aloud "Las Vegas – Gil Grissom"

"Did you say Gil Grissom?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what it says"

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled a number "Grissom. It's Gibbs"

"**Gibbs. What is it?"**

"We found a calling card at a crime scene it says 'Two out of two. Now it begins' and ten 'Gil Grissom' on the back"

"**We found a calling card at our crime scene 'One down one to go. The seeds are sown' You think they're related?"**

"Yes"

"**I'll bring my team. We'll be there shortly"**

"Who's on your team?"

"**Me., Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle"**

"Your wife?"

"**Yep"**

Both men hung up.

"What was that boss?" Tony asked

"Gil Grissom he works in Las Vegas crime lab. An old friend. They found a calling card at a scene too so they're on their way down here"

Grissom woke Sara gently and then led her to the staff where Nick and Catherine were "Guys pack your bags. We're going to DC"


	2. Nevada Meet DC

The elevator doors pinged open and out stepped two men and two women. A grey haired man, a red haired woman, a brown haired man and a brunette woman.

"Gibbs" the oldest man called

"Grissom" they shook hands "Nice to see you again"

"Yes long time no see. This is Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle" he indicated each team member in turn

"Tim McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto our forensic specialist and Tony DiNozzo"

Everyone stopped to look at Tony sat on the floor.

"He doesn't deserve a desk" explained Gibbs "So Abby took it"

"Right"

Abby jumped out Tony's chair and rushed to hug everyone. The CSIs were slightly taken aback

"You'll get used to that. She does it to everyone"

Catherine was the only person to object to being hugged by Abby and pushed her away. Abby looked hurt as she went back to the desks "Even Ziva lets me hug her now and she has no emotion"

"Abby!" chided McGee

"Sorry Ziva I didn't mean it … wow deja vu"

"That's because its happened before Abby" said Ziva "When we had the Werth case and Tony's nose got broken, McGee's shoulder dislocated and I got smacked in the face"

"Oh yeah I remember. That was a nasty bruise"

Ziva touched the space above her right eye instinctively. "Yeah well … um"

"I didn't mean it Ziva. I know for a fact that you have feelings"

"What does that mean Abby?" asked Tony getting up from the floor.

"Nothing … Not a thing Tony" said Abby too quickly for Tony's liking. Tony looked at both girls suspiciously but let it slide.

"Are we here to solve a case or what?" Catherine said

"Case … Definitely" said McGee not wanting to have to listen to his friends squabbles anymore than was absolutely necessary.

Sara pulled a sealed bag out her pocket and handed it to Gibbs "That's the note Nick found"

"Lets get it all down to Abby's lab"

"LABBY!" shouted Abby excitedly "To the lab!"

"Like I said you'll get used to it" repeated Gibbs. All eight people followed Abby down to her lab with all their evidence. The navy evidence went in one box on the counter and the Las Vegas evidence in a separate box. The people waited whilst Abby ran around doing tests.

"Don't you have investigating to do? I don't work that quickly"

"Never said you did Abs" Gibbs pecked her on the cheek then herded everyone out of the lab to leave Abby to her music and science.

Ziva, Sara and Catherine grabbed 3 of the chairs before the men had even reached the bullpen.

"Gibbs they nicked my chair" Tony whined

"DiNozzo stop complaining. McGee take the other chair"

"Its called chivalry" said Grissom. The three women smiled at each other.

"What do we know?" asked Grissom

"There was only be two deaths and so we need a common link between the victims"

Ziva pressed a button on the remote and a image came up "Petty officer James Wilson" she slicked another button "Cameron Grant. As far as we can tell they have never met"

"Cameron Grant?" Gibbs spoke up

"James Wilson?" Grissom this time

"Yes. You know them?" Ziva stayed seated but reached across Sara and Catherine to put the remote on her desk.

"10 years ago when Grissom and I met we were testifying against a rapist. Grant and Wilson were the victims."

"Who did you testify against?" Ziva asked

"Liam Matthews"

McGee started to type frantically on his keyboard "Got it. Liam Matthews Civilian. Born in Pennsylvania convicted of rape 10 years ago. No current address. No phone records or credit card details. Basically we have no way of tracking him"

"So he murders the people who blew the whistle and it just happens to be in Grissom and Gibbs jurisdiction" Tony spoke at last.

"Coincidence?" asked Catherine

"No such thing as coincidence" said Gibbs to the CSI.

"Okay were do we go from here?"

"Jethro and Grissom do not leave the building" No one ad noticed Jenny leaning over the rail

"No Jen …"

"You are staying here Gibbs. This guy has killed two people already and he is likely to go after you two"

"The notes said 'one down one to go' and 'two out of two'. He is unlikely to try and kill us"

"No arguments Jethro"

Sara. Tony, Catherine, McGee, Nick, Ziva and Abby decided to stay at the navy base with Grissom and Gibbs. They mover the desks out from the side of the bullpen to make more room behind them. Grissom and Sara slept behind McGee's desk, Gibbs and Abby behind Gibbs own, Catherine behind Ziva's and Nick behind Tony's. That left McGee, Tony and Ziva to sleep in the walkway. Jenny would never tell anyone but she was also staying in her office where she had piled a load of blankets into a make shift bed.

"Why do we have to sleep here they're our desks?" moaned Tony.

"Because Tony they are our guests. Show a little courtesy" said Ziva.

Abby had a stash of stuffed toys in her lab so handed them out to everyone, who accepted them dubiously, even Catherine.

Abby was the first to fall asleep, then McGee whose snoring filled the room. Nick and Catherine were next, then Grissom. Sara looked at her sleeping husband her eyes were not heavy because of the sleeping she had done earlier but eventually she dropped off. Tony fell asleep next leaving Ziva and Gibbs the only ones awake. They both just lay there, eyes open, not even trying to sleep.

"Gibbs. You awake?" Ziva whispered

"Yeah."

"Thought so. Everyone else is sleeping we should to."

"Ya think David"

"Be quiet Gibbs and go to sleep"

"Yes ma'am" he yawned. Earning an annoyed sigh from Ziva. Ziva closed her eyes and tried to sleep, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She saw the sleeping forms of Tony and McGee. It reminded her of a slumber party that she'd had as a child in Israel. _Before this. Before any of this. _Her eyes grew heavy as she slipped into the Land of Dreams.

"Oi DiNozzo Ziva. Wake up" Gibbs was standing over the sleeping agents. Tony and Ziva opened their eyes and found themselves face to face with each other. Tony's arms were wrapped around Ziva's waist and her arms vice versa. They instantly pulled apart.

"Gibbs that was not what it looked like" rushed Tony. When the two agents stood they found that everyone else was already awake and staring at them.

"It looked like Rule 12. Do I have to remind you?"

"No boss Rule 12 got it"

"Rule 12?" asked Sara from her perch on McGee's desk

"Never ever date a co-worker. Its one of Gibbs rules" explained Tony

"Whoops" Sara and Grissom said together making Catherine and Nick giggle.

Confused, Tony asked "Have I missed something here?"

"Gil and Sara are married" butted in Gibbs

"How did I not notice that?" Tony said to himself

"You were to busy sleeping with Ziva" McGee chuckled but then abruptly stopped when a knife appeared in Ziva's hand. "Or … or not"

"Don't scare McChicken, Ziva" Tony didn't even have to turn to know what was going on "Put the knife away"

Ziva grumpily stuffed the knife into some unknown pant of her clothing.

"Oh come on you were kind of sleeping together" said Abby. She was seated at Gibbs desk with her feet on the table.

"That's like saying you and Gibbs slept together Abby" pointed out Tony

"Gibbs and I didn't even touch each other Tony. Your legs were intertwined, You were hugging each other and your hand was up the back of Ziva's shirt"

"It was where!?" Ziva nearly shouted

"Up the back of your shirt" repeated Abby calmly

"I am going to kill you DiNozzo" Ziva lunged for him but he ran away. She chased him round and the entire floor before they both disappeared down the stairs.

"Is it like this every morning?" asked Nick

"Today is just a Wednesday. But I can pretty much guarantee that those two" she pointed to Tony and Ziva who had just come sprinting back up the stairs "don't wake up like that every morning" said Abby.

Tony screeched to a halt and ducked behind Gibbs "Make her stop Gibbs"

Ziva stopped in front of Gibbs and silently laughed at Tony. _I was never actually going to hurt him was I._

"DiNozzo. Desk. Work. Ziva. Autopsy. Go" Gibbs instructed

They both pouted as they carried out Gibbs orders.

"They can be professional when they need to be" Gibbs told the CSIs who just stood there open mouthed.

"Welcome to Washington" chirped Abby.


	3. Liam Matthews

"What do you want Jen?" Gibbs burst into her office.

"When will you use my door like a door Jethro?"

"I'm busy so what do you want?"

"Go home. Take Gil Grissom"

"Why?"

"Because you were right this guy isn't a threat to you two and he needs a place to stay."

"Finally Jen" he shut the door behind him on his way out.

"Grissom you're staying with me tonight. Director says that this guy is not a threat to us so we can go after shift but we still need to find this guy" he called to the man seated at his desk.

"That's good"

"Yeah. McGee had any luck with with cellphones or addresses?"

"No. But I have found old credit card details."

"Put them up on the screen"

McGee clicked a few buttons and the data came up "They're from Fairfax. Should we go round there?"

"Yes McGee get Tony, Ziva and Sara and meet us at the cars"

"You recognise this guy?" Gibbs held the picture of Liam Matthews up so the shop assistant could see.

"Yeah that's Liam."

"Where does he live?"

"Erm … up the street, first left and its number 26"

"Thank you" said McGee before sprinting off after Gibbs. They jumped into the car with Tony and Ziva. The CSIs were in a separate car behind them. Without buckling his belt Gibbs sped off the CSI car not far behind him. He ground to a halt outside number 26. Everyone disembarked and drew their guns. Following Gibbs they advanced to the door.

"Liam Matthews!" Gibbs called through the door "Federal Agents come out with your hands up!" There was no movement so Gibbs stepped to the side to allow Ziva to kick the door down. They swarmed throughout the house.

"All clear!" they all called.

"Dammit he's not here" Gibbs holstered his gun.

"Call it a day Gibbs or your team are in danger of collapsing of exhaustion" Jenny lent over the rails to speak to her former partner.

"We still have work to do" he protested.

"And it will still be here tomorrow morning so get out of here before McGee falls asleep"

He grunted in response before shuffling off to find the Grissom, Sara and Catherine who were staying at his house that night.

"You guys go and I'll catch you up I need to talk to Ziva" Sara told them before heading off to find Ziva. McGee had already left with Nick and Tony so Ziva was alone in the bullpen. "Hey Ziva"

"Sara. What can I do for you?" The Israeli looked up from her files.

"Its about Gibbs. Does he seem to be getting personally involved with this case"

"He has a rule against it. But yes and anyway from what I've heard you get involved with a lot of cases"

"Of course he does. And that's different"

"How so?"

"Its cases of abuse that I get erm involved with."

"Why?"

"When I was a child my father used to beat my mother. We even had to change hospitals so no one got suspicious. I thought that everyone lived this way … until … my er … my mother stabbed my father to death in front of me. She was put in a mental prison and I was thrown into care"

"Oh I didn't know. I didn't have an amazing childhood either. My Mom died and my Father didn't care about me, Ari or Tali. We were just free Mossad agents. By the time I was 5 I could shoot and kill people. I'd learnt almost everything about torture and interrogation methods, bombs and weapons by the time I was 10. I had to join the army when I was 16 and when I got out my father put me straight into Mossad"

"We have a lot in common then"

"I just have one question. Why are you married to Grissom?" she giggled.

"He's an amazing person. Got a great personality and he's good looking." she dropped her voice to a whisper "I find grey hair sexy"

"Okay that explains it. He's like 50 something and you're …"

"36. He's 54. It does sound strange but honest its not."

"Don't worry I don't find it weird" she smiled at the other brunette.

"Wait … Do you fancy Gibbs?" Sara leaned over the desk towards her.

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"Tony then" Sara studied Ziva's face for a couple of seconds "I was right the second time"

"No"

"Come on you can tell me. Heck I married a man 18 years older than me"

"No"

"Liar" then in a sing song voice she added "Liar liar pants on fire"

"Real mature Sara" Ziva stood up and collected her things.

"Avoiding the subject" Sara jokingly pointed at Ziva accusingly. Both women laughed.

When they got to the car park Sara asked if Ziva would give her a lift to Gibbs' house. Ziva agreed but she had to stop at the gas station. Sara and Ziva continued their conversation on men through the open window of Ziva's mini. Once they were back on the road a car behind them flashed its lights at them. They stopped to see what he wanted.

"Sara Grissom. Ziva Gibbs" a man's voice came from behind them.

"I'm sorry. My surname isn't Gibbs but she's Sara Grissom" Ziva said dubiously

"You both have to come with me"

"No we don't. Who are you?"

"Liam Matthews"

Ziva reached for her SIG and Sara did exactly the same, getting out of the car.

"I wouldn't do that Ziva"

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. Your husband" he gestured towards Sara "And your father" he switched to Ziva "Put me in prison"

"My father? He doesn't know Grissom. Eli David, heard of him he's my father"

"No Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your father. I heard him say that you were a daughter the other day. Put down the gun and come with me"

Ziva raised the gun and prepared to fire it. Sara's gun was already trained on him. Liam Matthews drew a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. "Don't make me use this" he saw that neither woman would relent so he dived for the nearest person to him, hoping they would not hit him. He tackled Sara to the floor as her gun went off, and pressed the knife to her throat. "Come. Now" he rasped. Ziva had no choice but to put her gun down and go with him. He used duct tape to bind their hands, feet and gag them before returning to Ziva's car. He scribbled on a piece of paper 'Revenge is sweet. You took my wife and daughter so I take yours' and left it in the drivers seat.

"Lets go" he stepped on the pedal and sped off.


	4. Sometimes Its Best Not To Look

"I'm going to call Sara. It can't take this long for a woman to talk" Grissom told Gibbs

"Trust me I've been married 4 times women can talk for hours"

"Not Sara" he put the pone to his ear "Voice mail"

Gibb's cell started to ring "Gibbs … What! … Where? …We're on our way"

"What's happened?" Catherine asked.

"Ziva's car has been found abandoned with a note something about revenge and a wife and a daughter"

"Sara was going to talk to Ziva"

Catherine was dusting the edges of the car for prints. Gibbs and Grissom were talking to the local LEOs.

"I saw two brown haired women at the gas station" said the police officer

"Did they look like this?" Gibbs held up two pictures of Ziva and Sara.

"Yeah that's them. You know them?"

"That's my wife and that's his … metaphorical daughter" Grissom said.

"So what exactly did you two do to him?"

"Got him sent to prison for 10 years"

"Yeah that would probably do it"

"Can we get back to finding Sara and Ziva please?" Catherine called over "Or am I the only one going to do work tonight?"

"I'm calling Tony, McGee and Nick"

McGee, Nick and Tony were out at a bar drinking when Tony's cellphone rang"What do you mean they've been kidnapped?!" Tony yelled down the phone "No I will not calm down!"

"What's going on Tony?" McGee asked standing up.

"Sara and Ziva have been taken by Liam Matthews he left a note" Tony's voice was still raised

"Calm it DiNozzo" Gibbs voice was audible down the phone

"We need to get there now" said Tony "Where is there?" he asked quietly

Tony sped to the scene at Ziva speed. "Gibbs!" the car had barely stopped when he jumped out.

"McGee put out a BOLO for Sara and Ziva"

"On it boss"

"Nick assist Catherine, and Tony … go to the gas station. Apparently Ziva and Sara were there earlier"

Sara and Ziva sat in silence in the back of the car. Liam Matthews had not said a word since they had been bound and gagged. Sara's phone started to vibrate but she couldn't reach it to answer it. She started to pull her hands in opposite directions so as to rip the tape but her attempts were futile.

"Onk bover ik hurks" Ziva tried to speak through the duct tape. She had meant to say 'Don't bother it hurts' but her voice was muffled.

"Stop talking" Liam instructed "Don't say anything" he stopped outside small house. Ziva and Sara remained sat in the back seat until he opened the doors and ordered them out.

"Ee ank r eggs ied" Ziva mumbled

"Oh I forgot about that" he drew the knife again and slit the tape round their legs. They got out the car and stood on the pavement. When he had his back to them Ziva kicked him hard in the legs. His legs buckled slightly but he did not fall. He span round and Ziva aimed another kick at his groin. Liam sank to the floor. Ziva reached up and pulled the tape off her face.

"Run!" she yelled at Sara. Sara copied Ziva and they ran down the street as fast as they could. Ziva kicked a loose paving stone and fell, cutting her knees.

Sara came back and helped her up. "Come on we have to keep going"

Ziva stumbled a couple of steps before getting back to running "This way"

Liam was back on his feet and chasing after them. Ziva's trip had allowed him to catch up more and he was gaining due to their unfair disadvantage of having their hands bound. Sara looked behind them to try and see him "Keep going Ziva!" They ran into the middle of the road without looking. There was the squealing of tires as the blue SUV rammed into them. They were thrown across the road. The car halted and a blonde 21 year old woman jumped out.

"Oh my God are you okay?"

Ziva and Sara nodded.

"Ziva, Sara there you are. I was looking for you" Liam stepped out of the shadows

"I should call an ambulance and the police it was my fault I wasn't watching the road"

"Don't worry they're fine. I'll take care of them"

"But …" Liam started to push her towards the car.

"I'll take care of you won't I?" he said to Sara and Ziva. He brandished the knife under his jacket.

"Yes" they both agreed. They had no choice for if they did not agree he would kill the girl.

"Oh … er … okay?" she got back in her car. Liam went and picked Sara and Ziva up. The girl waited until they had walked part way down the road then pulled out her cell and dialled 911.

"**911 what's the emergency?**"

"Hello? Yes I hit two people with my car. I think they had been kidnapped"

"**Okay can you tell me your name and where you are?**"

"Sadie." she told the person the address.

"**Okay Sadie. I'm Emma. Someone is on their way. Are the people you hit alright?**"

"I … I … I don't know. The man took them. They were conscious though"

"**Do you know them?**"

"No. But he said their names. Erm … Sarah and Z … Ziva I think"

"**Okay Sadie. The police will be there soon**"

"Am I in trouble?"

"**I'm not sure but you did the right thing**"

Sadie could hear the police cars "The police are here now"

"**Okay Sadie. Take care**"

"What exactly happened?" the policeman asked Sadie

"Well I was driving and the two women came running suddenly out of the alley and into the car. I got out and asked if they were okay. They said they were and then this guy comes and tells me not to call the police and that they are fine. He took them. I noticed that their hands were tied with duct tape or something so I called you. Do you know who they were?"

"From what you told the operator we believe that they are Ziva David and Sara Sidle. They were kidnapped early this morning. Are these the people you saw?" he held up pictures of Ziva, Sara and Liam.

"Yeah that's them. God I hope they're okay"

"So do I they"

"Okay. Thank you" Gibbs said hanging up "Ziva and Sara have been seen"

"Where?" demanded Grissom

"Michellville. But they don't know where they are now"

"Well how did they find them then lose them"

"Well they were hit by car but Matthews took them again"

"Oh no! They could be hurt or … or dead!"

"The car driver thought that they were okay. But we need to get over there now"

"Don't you ever try that again Miss Gibbs. I have a knife on Sara's stomach" Liam whispered as he dragged them down the street. Ziva's leg was bleeding and her rips hurt. Sara's arm was at an odd angle and blood was seeping from a wound on the back of her head. Ziva looked at Sara who nodded feeling the blade against her shirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you my surname is not Gibbs"

"What does it matter what your last name is" he replied. "This way" he pulled Sara by her shirt into the small house they had stopped at earlier. He led them down a flight of stairs to the basement. He made Ziva and Sara sit on the floor back to back and tied them up with the duct tape.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sara asked.

"Make Gil and Leroy pay. You will stay here with me"

"For how long"

"Forever" he said creepily "They will pay".

"No. They'll find us. They can do the impossible. They found me in the desert"

"And me in Somalia. Then it is be you who will pay"

"Silence!" he slapped Ziva across the face hard "You will all pay"

"And what do you plan to do with us?" Sara asked with new found motivation.

"Keep you here. Taunt your loved ones with pictures of you" he pulled out a camera "Smile". He snapped a couple of pictures of them then left them. The basement was dark and cold.

"Are you alright Sara?" Ziva asked her friend.

"My arms broken I think but apart from that I'm fine. You?"

"I've been worse. What happened to you in the desert?"

"I was kidnapped by a serial killer. Natalie Davis also known as the miniature killer because she would make exact half inch scale models of the crime scenes. She blamed Grissom for her adopted father's death so decided to take the only person he loved. Rather a lot like this guy. She put me under a car in the desert and left me to die but I got out and they found me. What about you in Somalia?"

"I left NCIS to go back to Israel and Mossad. I was on a mission to kill Saleem Ulman a terrorist. I was taken prisoner and tortured, abused and raped. Even though I'd left them they tracked me down even though there was next to no evidence. Tony and McGee were taken prisoner with me and Gibbs killed Saleem and we escaped. They had no reason to come for me but they did"

"Oh right. I get the feeling that we are going to be good friends."

"Yeah. Great friends"

Despite their situation they found themselves laughing and joking with each other.


	5. Duct Tape

"Hi I'm Detective Lewis. And you are?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special gent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom he's Sara Sidle's husband"

"Okay. That's Sadie Parker. Apparently Sidle and David came from that direction" he pointed down the alley way "And ran into the car's path. Matthews came after them and told Miss Parker not to call anyone. He took Sidle and David that way and then Parker called us."

"We will need to search the area then" Gibbs set about ordering everyone around.

Before the detective could protest Tony put his hand on the man's shoulder "I'd leave him to it. He tends to get annoyed when people don't let him do his thing". The man took Tony's advice and let Gibbs organise it all.

"I got blood!" called 3 people at the same time. McGee was kneeling by the roadside where Sara and Ziva had ended up, Catherine was partway down the alley where she had found a bloody smear on the wall and Nick was out the other side looking at blood drops. There were two separate trails in one the drops were close together and in the other they were more spaced out.

"One's probably Sara's the other Ziva's" Nick muttered to himself "They lead this way!" he followed the tracks until they stopped "Dammit" he couldn't tell if they had carried on or stopped in a nearby house or been shoved in a car and driven off. He could hear laughter. It sounded like Sara. _No your mind it playing tricks. Snap out of it Nick._ "Oh come on Sara, Ziva! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Nick!" _Wait was that Sara?_

"Nick!" Catherine called

"Shh. Be quiet" He yelled back "Sara?"

"Nick! Get off me!" he heard. Sara's voice was faint then there was a scream.

"Sara! Where are you?"

"Stokes!" _Ziva? Possibly I barely know the girl. _"Leave her alone!"

"Catherine! Grissom! Tony! Tim! Gibbs! Over here! Sara? Ziva? Hold on" he strained to her their voices but nothing came.

"So … you and Grissom?"

"Yeah … you and Tony?"

"Don't go there. I want to go there but I don't want to talk about it and I asked you first"

"Exactly. You brought it up"

"No I brought up you and Grissom. You two are actually together. Tony and I are not"

"You could have fooled me"

"Can I tell you something Sara?" Ziva lowered her voice. _She sounds upset_ Sara thought.

"Sure Ziva. I haven't said anything to offend you have I?"

"No. No you did not. About 2 months ago Tony, McGee, Abby and I were out at a bar. We got very drunk … well Tony and I did. Tony's apartment was really close so I went to his to sleep but well s I said we were very drunk and we kind of … well we kind of slept together"

"I knew it!" Sara saw Ziva's face so added "Er … go on"

"I'm pregnant"

Sara's chin was in danger of hitting the floor "Wha … er … how … I … did not see that one coming. Can I tell you something?" without waiting for an answer she said "Me too"

"You're pregnant? Wow how long?"

"About 2 months. You told Tony?"

"No. You told Grissom?"

"Ah. No. Oh God what if the babies are dead? I mean the car crash must've had some effect"

"I was trying not to think of that but that thought had crossed my mind"

"You know how ridiculous we sound, right? Discussing husbands, boyfriends, sex and pregnancy while being tied duct taped together in some lunatics basement" They both started laughing again.

"Oh come on Sara, Ziva! Where are you" _Nicky? Could that have been Nick?_

"Nick!" Sara called. She had to be sure.

"Shh. Be quiet!" _Is he talking to me? _"Sara!"

_It is Nick. _The door to the basement burst open and Liam Matthews came it "Shut up Sara"

"Nick!" Sara yelled. Their captor lunged at her trying to shut her up "Get off me!" he pulled on her broken arm making her cry out in pain.

"Sara? Where are you?"

"Stokes!" Ziva yelled at Nick hoping he would hear her. "Leave her alone" she lifted her legs and attempted to kick Liam.

"Catherine! Grissom! Tony! Tim! Gibbs! Over here! Sara? Ziva? Hold on" Nick's voice floated to them. Liam slammed their heads together knocking them out.

"Nick what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Sara and Ziva. They're here. I heard them" Nick said. "I can't hear them anymore but I did. I swear they're nearby"

"What did they say?"

"Sara said 'Nick' twice then 'get off me' and she screamed. Ziva said 'Stokes' and 'leave her alone'. Then … nothing. What if something has happened to them?"

"This house. They must be in this house" Grissom pointed to the house next to them. Gibbs kicked the door down and they swarmed through the house. No one was there.

"Basement. There's a basement" Tony flung open the door.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot the girl" Liam said. He had a gun against Ziva's head.

"We're not coming any closer but Liam we need you to let Sara and Ziva go"

"No! Gibbs and Grissom you ruined my life. My wife took my daughter away when she left. So now you Grissom lose your wife and Gibbs you lose your daughter"

"I already lost my daughter. Kelly died 15 years ago. I lost my wife too."

"That was before you took mine away." he moved the gun so it was pointing at Sara "But Grissom never lost anything. Now he can lose his wife and child. I assume it is his?" he turned to Sara who nodded.

"Child? What child?" Grissom asked

"Oh … You haven't told him. Go ahead Sara"

She raised her head and looked him in the eye "I'm 2 months pregnant" she looked at the floor again.

"Oh Sara, Sara, Sara." Liam laughed "You too Ziva. Don't you have something to say?"

"I have nothing to say" Ziva spoke through gritted teeth the anger evident in her voice.

"Or do I have to say it for you? … Very well. Ziva here is also pregnant. With Tony, whoever that is, 's child"

"DiNozzo, David. Remind me to slap you later" Gibbs turned to Tony who was stood open mouthed.

"In our defence we were drunk … very drunk" Tony said after he stopped catching flies.

"So you're Tony. Ziva loves you, you know. I heard her tell Sara and then they started discussing pregnancy"

"Duct tape" said Sara grinning at Ziva who started giggling.

"What is wrong with them? They're being held at gun point and they're in hysterics over duct tape?" Tony said exasperatedly

"Pregnancy hormones. Didn't we have a conversation about hormones 2 days ago?" McGee answered.

"Probably"

"You know I've been thinking Gibbs has paid his price" He cut the duct tape around Ziva releasing her. She stood staring at him "Grissom has not. Go!"

"No!" She glared defiantly at him

"No?"

"Sara does not deserve to die. You do" Ziva kicked his arm knocking the gun out his hand. She kicked him in the groin making him collapse once again. "No one" she kicked him in the stomach "Threatens" another kick "My" and another "Friends" this time she punched him in the face "Or" another punch "Family" and another "Got it?".she lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Duct tape" Sara said again.


	6. Family

Grissom came streaking into the room and flung himself at Sara "Are you okay baby?"

"Ow arm ... broken ... head ... baby" only brief snatches of her sentence we audible.

"Its okay. You're going to be fine. Its over. He can't hurt anyone anymore" Grissom reassured his wife. Tony came hurtling into the room and swept Ziva up in a huge embrace.

"You're okay! Oh I was so worried Gibbs said you'd been hit by a car and ..." he trailed off.

"Oh shut up" she stopped his mouth with a kiss. Their tongues explored each others mouths until the need to breathe became unbearable. They took a quick breath before continuing where they left off.

"Whenever you two are done" McGee said uncomfortably. Gibbs came up behind this kissing couple and slapped them both on the back of the head.

"What was that for Boss? Ow" Gibbs slapped them both again.

"The first one to stop you two chewing each others faces off. And the second for breaking rule 12" Ziva backed away from the two men "Arrh!" She screamed as Mr Matthews jumped up and grabbed her hair and waist. He pressed the blade hard into he stomach drawing blood. "Abba! Tony!" She cried as the metal bit into her flesh.

"Liam let her go. You said yourself that I had already paid." Gibbs pleaded

"I'm doing this for Rosie"

"Rosie? That's your daughter right?" Ziva said

"Uhuh. I love her"

"Love her? It doesn't seem like love to me"

"Shut up you don't know nothing. I love 'er"

"And you'd kill for her. You'd kill me"

"I love her. Of course I would"

"So the if your going to do it just do it …" Ziva spoke quickly but was interrupted by Tony.

"Ziva think about what you're saying"

"Just get on with it. Do it! For Rosie's sake right? Prove that you are worthless"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He yelled. "I'm trying to think"

"You strike me as an act now think later person"

He roared, raising the knife. Ziva shifted her position so that when he brought the knife crashing down it plunged into her leg rather than her stomach and lodged in the bone. Ziva moaned as it entered her limb. Taking advantage of the knife being stuck Tony dived forward and tackled Ziva's attacker to the ground.

"No one hurts my Ziva and gets away with it" Tony growled in a low voice. McGee came and handcuffed the man. Ziva slumped to the floor the knife still embedded in her left thigh. Tony and Gibbs ran to her. "Stay awake Ziva. Don't close your eyes" Tony said cupping her face. He scooped her up and they ran with her down the street. Grissom hoisted Sara into the air and followed. Unlike Ziva, who was lying limp in Tony's arms, Sara wrapped her good arm around her husband's neck.

"What's happened? Who's this?" Detective Lewis demanded as they legged it past him.

"Ziva David and Sara Sidle" Catherine told him.

"You found them! I need to talk to them" He sounded shocked.

"Yes. But right now they are going to hospital. They're both pregnant, Sara has a broken arm and in case you didn't notice Ziva had a knife sticking out her leg. So if you don't mind" she pushed past him. McGee trailed behind them with Liam in handcuffs.

"Okay, what have we got?" The doctor asked.

"Ziva David, 27. Possible fractured ribs and a stab wound to the leg" Tony told the woman.

"... Dr Winters ... and you are?"

"Tony DiNozzo" he smiled at the doctor sweetly.

"Right well ... we will need to give you an x-ray to assess the extent of the damage"

"Er ... she's pregnant"

"Right ... well that complicates it slightly. But no matter"

"Hi I'm Dr Nichols. What's happened to you then ..." she checked the name on the patient records "Sara?"

"I think I broke my arm and I cut my head"

"Ooh yes that looks nasty. We'll have to get you cleaned up then sent for an x-ray. Before I do though, could you be pregnant?"

Sara nodded "I'm pregnant"

"Right. Okay, no problem"

The knife in Ziva's leg had not hit any arteries but it had hit her bone so she had to have an operation to remove the knife. Her ribs were indeed fractured but they were not displaced so left to heal by themselves. Sara had broken her arm so it had to be plastered which took a while, she had a simple white cast. Her head needed stereo strips and glue. When they finally got discharged from hospital Gibbs and Nick were waiting to take them back to the navy base.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Nick greeted the injured pair.

"Shut up Nick" Sara grinned at him "You try being kidnapped and hit with a car. And then in Ziva's case stabbed"

"I've been buried in a grave before … with biting ants and a gun"

"You didn't get run over though. Would you like to?"

"I think I'm good Sara" Nick opened the car door for Sara and Ziva who sat in the back. They climbed in slowly because the last time they had been in the back seat a revenge bent lunatic had kidnapped them.

"You two all right then?" Gibbs asked looking in the rear view mirror at the two dishevelled women.

"Yes." She looked over at the older woman who stared back "We're fine"

"And would you like your father to come down Ziva? You called for him earlier."=0D=0A"No. I meant you Gibbs ... when I yelled Abba I ment you Gibbs. It won't happen again" she looked at the floor of the car

"Shame. I rather liked it" he grinned at his 'daughter'.

"When Matthews was talking to us he called you Ziva Gibbs didn't he?" Sara spoke up "Do you think he thought you were her father?"

"Likely. You are like a daughter to me"

"And you a father to me" Ziva laughed. Soon they were all laughing all the way to the base.

They stood in the elevator in silence unsure of what to say. As they stepped out into the squad room they were greeted by Abby, McGee, Tony, Grissom, Catherine and Jenny.

"Everyone okay?" Jenny fussed.

"We're fine Jen. Stop fussing" Ziva flapped her away. Abby came up to them and hugged them both.

"Abby mind the leg, ribs and Sara's arm" Ziva told the Goth.

Abby immediately ended her bone crushing hug."Sorry" she mumbled.

"And the four of you are completely okay?" Tony asked them.

"Four? There's two of them" Abby looked confused

"No one told her?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Told me what?" Abby looked around the circle of people "What do you know that I don't?"

"Ziva and Sara are pregnant" Gibbs said simply

"Okay so Sara and Grissom… that's obvious. But Ziva who's your baby father?" Abby asked. Before Ziva could answer Tony grabbed her ass and pulled her against his body. He passionately kissed her. "That answer your question Abs?"

Abby just stood there open mouthed she tried to form words but they would not come "I ... er ... wha ... er ... um"

"You didn't see that one coming did you Abby" Sara giggled.

"I thought it would take more than just getting them drunk"

"Wait what? Abby did you make me and Tony drunk?"

"No ... no i would never ... no ... yeah" Abby said sheepishly "But he helped me" she pointed accusingly at McGee.

"McGee! Be careful or Ziva will personally castrate you" Gibbs words were true "And she'll find something painful to do to you Abby"

The forensic scientist and the computer geek looked from each other to the glaring Israeli and back again. They gulped as Ziva arched her eyebrows. "Do not worry I will not hurt you" then as an after thought Ziva said "yet" she smiled menacingly at them.

"Help" Abby squeaked.

"Your own mess Abs" Gibbs went along the line of his four colleagues head-slapping them. He paused when he got to Ziva but still hit her lightly. "Rule 1. Rule 1. Rule 12. Rule 12"

Tony noticed the CSIs vacant expressions so explained "Rule 1 never screw over your partner and rule 12 never date a co-worker."

"He's very big on having your own code and we have to follow his rules"

"How many rules are there?" Grissom asked.

"About 60ish" said Abby.

The CSIs eyes widened. "How do you remember them all?"

"Keep reminding Gibbs to write them down"

"I did. Its in a box in my house" Gibbs told them all.

"Oh so you do listen to us ... Abba" Ziva flashed a smile on the last word.

"Naturally Ziver"

"You lot are like a family!" Catherine had a revelation "Jenny's the mom, Gibbs is the dad, Abby and Ziva the daughters, Tony and McGee are the sons, Ducky the uncle and Palmer the cousin"

"I prefer not to think like that. I'm not a fan of incest"

"I would hope not DiNozzo" Abby did her best Gibbs impression.

"Wow you're getting good Abs" Tony chuckled "Be careful or you'll start drinking bourban and building a boat in your basement"

Gibbs glared at him.

"Not that ... um ... there's anything ... um ... wrong with ... er" Tony stuttered.

"Ziva shut him up" Gibbs said.

"Only too happy to" the curly haired woman and stood on tiptoe to plant her mouth firmly on Tony's.

"Are they ever going to stop doing that?" McGee whispered to Abby.

"If they don't keep it out the work place they'll be out on their ear" a coffee cup had appeared magically in his hands.

"Thank you" Jenny spoke in a sing song voice as she plucked the cup out his hand.

"Hey! That's mine Jen" he protested.

"I don't see your name on it Jethro … and …" she pulled it out his reach as he made a grab for it "... I'm your boss"

"My point proven" Catherine giggled.


	7. Homeward Bound

"How long are we sticking round for then?" Sara asked Grissom as they were leaning on Gibbs desk in the bullpen.

"Well we probably should go back to Vegas and to work soon seeing as we have finished the case" he laid his arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah soon. And what about us? Are we okay?" she turned to face him her expression worried.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I didn't tell you I was pregnant" she wriggled in her seat and fidgeted with her hands.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay. The both of you" he kissed her.

"Hey, how come they're allowed to do that and we're not!" Tony protested pulling Ziva across her desk closer to him as he spoke.

"Because DiNozzo, they don't work for me" he head slapped the younger agent as he walked in.

"That's a good point boss"

Catherine came round the corner "Ecklie called, he wants us back tomorrow. I don't know why he called me not you"

"Oh he did but I ignored him" Grissom informed her.

"Right" she nodded "We still have to be back tomorrow though"

"So we leave tonight then" Nick looked up from his cellphone.

"Yeah that's the plan"

"Soooooo … what do we do 'til then?" Nick was bored.

"Dunno … Gibbs?"

"Whatever you normally do on your own time I guess." Gibbs shrugged. "I build boats" saying that earned him some very strange looks from the CSIs.

"Grissom did you bring your bugs?" Catherine asked cheekily.

"I'm sure that there are plenty of insects in Washington Catherine" Grissom looked over the rim of his glasses at his colleague.

"Whatever Grissom. Anyone fancy going out?" Catherine was directing the question to Ziva and Sara.

"Sure why not. But I need a shower first" Ziva said

"Me too" Sara stood up.

"We have showers just down there. You got a spare change of clothes or do you need some?"

"I think I have some somewhere" Sara began to hunt in her bag. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a strappy shirt "They'll do I suppose"

"I'll get my clothes from my locker then I'll show you where the showers are" Ziva scurried off as fast as her injured leg would let her. When she returned she took Sara down the corridor to the shower room. She stood under the jet of water letting it drip over her washing away the soap suds and dirt.

"Sara, Ziva? You all right, you've been in there ages?" Catherine stood in the doorway.

Ziva turned off the water "I'm fine just lost track of time"

Sara poked her wet head out of her shower cubicle "I'm just getting changed"

"Okay. Tony wanted to check on you but I said that although Ziva wouldn't mind him seeing you naked Sara would"

"You got that right Catherine" Sara stepped out wearing her shorts and thin strapped shirt and drying her hair with her towel.

"But you wouldn't mid Grissom"

"Shut it Cath. I married Grissom not Tony. I'll leave that for Ziva"

"Who says I'm marrying Tony?" Ziva said coming out of the shower dressed in cargo pants and a loose fitting black shirt.

"Your carrying his baby" Sara pointed out.

"Its not a marriage contract" Ziva retorted as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders.

"And …" Catherine shrugged at the younger woman.

Abby poked her head around the door "Room for a small one?"

"Abby you are 5 foot 10, hardly small" Ziva told the other woman matter of factly.

"So am I" Sara quipped.

"I like being small" Ziva shrugged "5 foot 7 is good"

"Wow coincidence much" Catherine laughed "Abby and Sara are 5'10 and Ziva and I are 5'7"

"Yeah coincidence?" The other three women laughed at her.

Catherine threw Sara and Ziva's towels at them. Sara and Abby got smacked in the face by Sara's wet towel but Ziva caught hers in mid air "Oh shut up"

They stood at the airport – Sara, Grissom, Nick, Catherine, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby. The CSIs stood in one line and the others in a separate line face to face.

"This is goodbye then" Catherine said.

"Yeah" 6 people said at the same time (Grissom and Gibbs didn't speak).

"Well bye then" Catherine said giving Abby a tentative hug. Gibbs and Grissom moved to the side as everyone hugged everyone else except Nick and Tony who shook hands.

"Was good to see you Gibbs" Grissom told the other man.

"You too Grissom"

A voice came over the tannoy telling the people that the flight was departing shortly.

"We need to go. Bye guys" Sara picked up her kit and the others followed suit. She gave Ziva one last hug before turning and walking away.

"Bye" the federal agents called to their retreating backs.

"Bye" Abby repeated with a sad voice "I'm gonna miss them"

"Me too Abby" Ziva patted her friends shoulder.

"So what happens now?" McGee asked when they were back in the bullpen.

"We get on with our jobs" Gibbs answered "Ziva is on desk duty in 2 months"

"What! Oh come on Gibbs" Ziva leapt to her feet in protest.

"No arguments Ziver" he told her.

"No please. I'll go mad, what did I do to deserve this" she pleaded.

"You got pregnant Ziver"

"That is not my fault!"

"You slept with DiNozzo. And its not up for discussion"

Ziva flopped into her chair with a huff. The chair promptly gave way underneath her so she ended up sitting on the floor which made her even more angry.

Tony looked up from his 'work' "I was thinking, if Ziva is so emotional because she's pregnant then why is Abby … er angry?"

"Shit" McGee said and sped off.

"What was that about?" Gibbs entered with yet another coffee cup.

"Ziva and I aren't the only ones that broke rule 12. I convinced McGullible that Abby was pregnant"

"Why do I bother making rules if you lot just go and break them? They're for your protection you know"

"We know boss"

McGee trudged back into the squadroom and promptly received a head-slap from Gibbs.

"What's up with you McGrumpy?" Tony mocked the younger agent.

"You were right"

"You mean … Abby … the Goth princess is pregnant with the McGeek's kid"

"That's what I said"

"What the hell happened in Washington?" Ecklie demanded before they had even set one weary foot in the lab.

"Give us a chance Ecklie. It's not been the best few days" Catherine told him to back off.

"If you must know immediately Agent Gibbs and I sent a Liam Matthews to jail 10 years ago. His wife left him and ran off with their daughter"

Nick took over the speaking "To get back at them Matthews kidnapped Agent Ziva David and Sara, who, as it turns out, are both 2 months pregnant"

Sara suddenly found a scuff on the floor very interesting.

"Is that true Ms Sidle" Ecklie demanded.

"Possibly" she continued to rub the drag mark with her foot "Yes"

"Anyway Sara and Ziva escaped but were hit by a car and re-captured. Nick heard them and we went to rescue them. Ziva got stabbed in the leg, she also got broken ribs. Sara broke her arm, as you may have noticed, and cut her head" It seemed as though they were taking turns to tell the story as Catherine was now talking.

"Sidle you're on lab work from now on"

Sara had to stop herself from hitting Ecklie which was not easy "Okay" she forced


	8. New Families

**A/N: This is longer than the rest of them as it dragged out a lot.**

Sara now 9 months pregnant (and big with it) was sat on the edge of her's and Grissom's bed. If she thought lab work was bad then maternity leave would be excruciating. She had defiantly told everyone tat she would stay in the lab until her waters broke and Ecklie had told er that she would have to clean it up. She glanced up at the calender 17th July. She knew Grissom was already at work (probably on a date with his bugs) as there was a note pinned to it, so Sara drove herself in. Just as she was getting out the car she felt a dull pain radiate across the bottom of her abdomen; thinking nothing of it she got out and went to the lab.

"Hey Sar'" Nick greeted her as she entered the locker room.

"Hi Nicky" She dumped her bag in her locker and pulled out the lab coat that was hanging in there.

"It suits you ya know" Nick joked with his best friend who glared at him.

"Well its not permanent" she retorted "I can assure you of that"

"Nick we've gotta 419." Catherine appeared in the open doorway "Oh hi Sara"

"Hey"

"I'm just coming Cath" he jerked the stiff zipper up on his black lab vest "Catcha later Sara"

"Bye Nick" she sat on the bench for a while tapping her feet absent-mindedly.

Hodges strolled past the locker room before taking a couple of steps backwards "Are you working today Sara?"

"Huh … What? Oh sorry yes" she snapped back to reality and blinked her brown eyes rapidly, wetting her bone dry eyes. She stood up and followed the grinning easy going man to the labs.

Ziva was sitting with her head on her desk and her eyes closed. She had been bored to sleep by all the paperwork she had been doing for the past 5 months. Tony reached out his hand to poke her cheek so her arm shot out and twisted his wrist.

"Ow! How did you know what I was going to do?"

"We've been through this before BAT-napping" she lifted her head from the piles of paper.

"Cat. Its CAT-napping"

"Bat"

McGee nearly whacked his head on the table "Please don't start arguing" he pleaded them. Abby had been getting cravings so he had been up half the night. McGee and Abby'd had a shotgun wedding soon after they discovered Abby was pregnant.

"Sorry McGrump" Tony said sarcastically.

"I was up half the night with Abby. How can one woman eat so much?"

Sara's nose scrunched up again as she felt the pain go through her body again. Over the past 4 hours they had been coming and going but she hadn't really take any notice until now, the last one had only gone 5 minutes ago. Her brain started spinning faster and faster. "Oh no!" she dropped the stacks of paper she was holding.

"You alright Sara?" Wendy asked her from across the hall.

"I … I er I … need to find Grissom" She backed out of the lab and ran to Grissom's office. Her husband was sprawled on the couch in his office "Gil!" she shook him "Gil wake up" she punched his chest and he shot up.

"What's going on?" He said sleepily.

"I'm in labour"

"That's nice" he yawned before he realized what she had just said "Oh my God are you okay?"

"I need to go to hospital. I've been in labour for 4 hours and I didn't notice there's only a 5 minute gap"

"Um … okay well lets go then. Can you call Catherine on the way?"

"Uh huh"

Grissom helped Sara into the car and handed her his cellphone.

"Willows. What's up Grissom?" Catherine's voice came down the line.

"Catherine its Sara"

"Sara? What's the matter?"

"I'm in labour and Gil's taking me to hospital" she gushed.

"Okay Sara. I'll tell the others. Take care"

"What was that about?" Nick asked her

"It was Sara, she's gone into labour and Grissom is taking her to hospital" Catherine shut her phone.

"We'll have to go see them after shift then" he carried on processing the scene.

Ziva sat on the couch in Tony's apartment. Ever since she and Sara had been rescued she had been spending more and more time at Tony's house.

"There you go" he handed her a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks. So … what are we watching then?" She had her legs bent up beside her so she took up the majority of the sofa. Tony affectionately pushed her to the side slightly as he sat down. He pulled her back so she had her head on his chest and placed an arm around her shoulder so his broad hand was resting on her baby bump. 4 months earlier when they had been to Ziva's anomaly scan they had been told it was twins so now at nearly 9 months Ziva had ballooned.

"Skyfall?" He half asked her.

"Why you asking me, you've already put the disc in?"

"I was hoping you'd agree with me" He gave her his charming, devilish DiNozzo smile.

"I've learnt not to argue with you over movies" she smiled back at him.

The theme tune for Skyfall played in the background as they stared at each other.

"What are we going to do Tony?" Ziva spoke at last

"What do you mean Zi?"

"You and me … and them. What do we do when they're born? What do you and I do? Do we get married and start being all domestic, by a country house somewhere and get a dog? 'Cos if we do they I don't think I can do it"

"_We _won't do anything you don't want to. Gibbs and Jenny will help us" He gave her a squeeze.

"Gibbs is always working with us, Director Shepard too. There will be no one to look after them" she fought the tears that were pooling in her soft dark eyes.

"We will work this out Ziva. I love you and I will do anything for the three of you. Okay?" he cupped her face in is hands and she nodded "We'll get to that when it comes"

"That might be sooner than you think Tony" she told him.

"What do you mean?" he laughed nervously.

"I mean that 40 minutes ago I felt a contraction, 20 minutes ago another one and now I feel one again and a certain small child is trying to move head down"

"Oh okay …" he remained calm "This is gonna be a long night huh sweetcheeks?"

"Yes. This is not Braxton Hicks!"

"Should I let Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Jenny know?" Tony asked her.

"They would want to know" Ziva nodded.

"What!" Abby yelled down the phone at Tony.

"Abs I like my hearing" Tony complained

"Sorry. That's great! I'll tell Tim! Bye Tony! Oh give Ziva a hug for me" She put the phone down.

"What will you tell me oh wife of mine?" McGee asked as he felt Abby's arms encircle his neck.

"Ziva's gone into labour" Abby said excitedly her voice was muffled as her face was buried in his tousled copper hair.

"That's great news." McGee turned his head and kissed her. It was kind of an awkward position and Abby's head was the right way up and McGee was upside down.

Sara sat back on her elbows in the hospital bed breathing heavily. She had entered the second stage of labour after 6 hours of the first stage. Grissom was holding her hand and discovered that Sara had very strong hands as she was slowly crushing the bones in his hand.

"Okay Sara on the next contraction I need you to push really hard for me. Okay?" the midwife told her

"Okay" Sara agreed. As her uterus contacted she pushed from her diaphragm down. A small cry of pain was expelled from her lips.

"Now pant again for me Sara." she was instructed.

She did as she was told.

"I think that is the first time Sara Sidle has ever done as she was told" Grissom joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Gilbert Grissom" Sara snapped at him

"Sorry honey" he apologised to her before noticing Sara's funny grin.

"We're nearly there now so when I say push PUSH"

Sara loosened her grip on Grissom's hand momentarily before she felt another wave of spasms rush through her.

"Now push" the midwife looked at Sara expectantly.

Sara bit down on her tongue to stop herself from crying out again.

"Don't do that Sara it helps to cry out sometimes" the nurse didn't even have to look up to see that Sara was almost drawing blood in her mouth.

Sara kept her teeth embedded in her reddened tongue. She felt some give in her stomach but excruciating pain lower down as she used her reserve energy up in one last push. Even her bit on her tongue could not contain her scream. Her cry was joined by a shrill cry that pierced the air as the baby made her entrance known to everyone within 20 metres. Sara flopped onto the bed as her elbows collapsed.

"Hello darling" the midwife cooed as she wrapped up the baby "You are a very pretty little girl"

"Its a girl?" Sara asked.

"Oh sorry didn't I say? Yes its a girl" She placed the baby into Sara's arms. The bundle opened her bright blue eyes tat she obviously got from Grissom and stared up into her mothers contrasting dark eyes. She turned her gaze to her father who was stood staring in awe.

"Hey baby" Sara released her vice like grip on Gil's hand and placed it on her daughter's face.

Catherine and Nick tumbled through the door "Who screamed?"

"Hi guys" Sara said.

"Oh hey Sara" Catherine said "Sorry we were coming to see you and we heard a scream"

"Yeah that was probably me" Sara said sheepishly.

"Oh …" only then did they notice the baby in her arms "Oh … You both okay?"

"We're fine. She's fine. I'm fine. I think Gil's fine but he hasn't said anything" she elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? Huh oh hello guys"

"Hi Grissom" Catherine giggled at her supervisor.

"Gibbs says he's coming round" Tony told Ziva. It was the fifth time Gibbs had called in past 3 hours since Tony had first called him.

"He doesn't have to" She was still sat on the couch.

"I told him that but he wouldn't listen"

"Never does" Ziva said with a laugh. Contractions were now 10 minutes apart instead of 20 and lasting about a minute each.

"I'll get you some food" Tony went to the kitchen to find whatever food he could. There was a knock on the door.

Ziva stood up and liquid soaked down her legs "Oh great!" she sighed. There was another bang on the door "One second Gibbs!" when she finally flung open the door she found Gibbs sitting on the floor outside "Gibbs! What are you doing on the floor?"

"Waiting for you to answer the door. Any waters breaking recently Ziver?" he noticed her sodden pants.

"Literally 10 seconds ago" She stepped back to allow him it enter as he stood up.

"And the contractions?" he asked as he stepped into Tony's apartment.

"Lasting about a minute every 10" She placed her glass down on the coffee table "I'm going to change" She went through to Tony's bedroom where she had some of her clothes

"Gibbs. Where's Ziva?"

"Her waters broke so she went to change her pants"

"Right. Did you hear from Grissom?"

"Hear what?"

"His and Sara's baby's been born. 8 days ago. Apparently when she was born Sara screamed so loud that Catherine and Nick burst in thinking someone was in trouble!"

"Nope I hadn't heard that. Did they tell you her name?"

"No they hadn't named her when they called Zi"

A loud crash came from the other room. Tony and Gibbs rushed into the bedroom where Ziva was stood clutching onto the side with a lamp lying on the floor by her feet.

"You okay?"

"F … fine … ish"

"Right. If this happens again we're going to hospital" As she started to protest Gibbs put up his hand "No arguments Ziver"

"Well then" Grissom said to Sara as they lay in bed together with their daughter between them. She had been named Charlotte Evelyn Grissom or Charlie for short.

"Well then" she echoed. The phone rang beside Sara so she rolled over and answered it "Sidle"

"Sara" Ziva said.

"Hey Ziva! How are you?"

"Okay. Listen, what did you do when you were in labour?"

"Nothing. I didn't realize until I needed to go to hospital then I nearly killed Gil" she gave a small laugh "Wait are you in labour?"

"Yes. My waters have broken and I nearly collapsed"

"That's not good"

"I am glad you're here else I never would have guessed that" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Funny. I hope your all okay"

"We are at the moment but if Gibbs and Tony keep fussing I may need help disposing of the bodies"

"They're just worried for you. You remember what Catherine and Nick did when I was in labour"

"Okay Sara I get it. I'll call you again later"

"Take care Ziva. Try not to kill anyone or cause bodily harm"

"Thank you. Shalom"

"Bye Ziva" they both hung up.

"Is Ms David in labour?" Grissom asked Sara when she rolled back over.

"Uh-huh" Sara nodded "She asked what I did when I was in labour because she nearly collapsed a second ago and her waters have broken"

2 hours later Ziva was lying in hospital with a tiny a baby in her arms. Tony was sat on the end of the bed with a slightly larger baby nestled in the crook of his arm. Proudly stood at the end of Ziva's bed was Gibbs. The new parents were discussing baby names when Abby and McGee walked in … well McGee walked, Abby sort of barrelled into the room and almost ran into a wall.

"Slow down there Abs" Gibbs warned her.

"I am going slow" she unconvincingly lied.

"Of course you are Abby" Tony smiled.

"Aww! They're so adorable" Abby rushed to the couples sides "What are they called?"

"We were discussing that when you ungracefully entered" Tony remarked.

Abby hit his arm playfully "Shut up DiNozzo"

"Shutting up boss" He was so absorbed in his son that he thought it was Gibbs that had spoken; it was only when the entire room erupted into laughter that he realized his mistake and joined in the laughter nervously.

Abby flapped her arms at Tony and Ziva "Get back to baby naming"

"Yes ma'am" Tony and Ziva saluted her.

"Now" She stamped her foot to emphasise her point.

At long last it was decided that the girl who weighed a pitiful 5 pound 2 would be named Alexis Zoey DiNozzo-David and her chunkier brother (9 pounds 3) Hunter Evan DiNozzo-David.

**A/N: One more chapter (fast forward 10 years).**


	9. 10 Years Later

**A/N: I hope this was good. Last chapter (Its shorter than the rest)**

"Ali can you come and give me a hand" Ziva helping Abby with making diner for both their's and Sara's families as they were visiting.

"Why can't Hunter or Jamie do it?" the brown haired, green eyed child complained. She got on very well with Charlie and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Because I asked you young lady"

"Okay Ima" the 10 year old huffed grumpily.

Charlie hovered by the door as Alexis set the table with 13 plates. Sara and Grissom had had another child 3 years after he was named Carl Michael Grissom. Jamie David (Day – vid) Andrew McGee was Abby and McGee's 9 year old. 1 and a half years previously Ziva had fallen pregnant again so they now had a 9 month old named Eden Giselle DiNozzo-David. Eden still needed a high chair and plastic plates.

"Can I go now?"

"Fine" Ziva dismissed her oldest child with a wave of her hand.

"I should help" Sara left the other adults to help the other women.

"Its fine Sara." she intentionally raised her voice as she said "If anyone should help the its Jenny"

"Message received Ziva" the red head appeared. In all fairness they were in Gibbs and Jenny's house.

"Good" the Israeli flashed a smile at her oldest friend.

Jenny flapped a tea towel at the younger woman who easily dodged it.

Everyone was seated around the table. Gibbs and Jenny were at opposite ends, Ziva and Tony next to Gibbs, then Eden and Alexis, then Hunter and Charlie, then Jamie and Carl, then Sara and Gil leaving Abby and McGee near Jenny.

"Mum?" Carl asked Sara.

"Don't speak with your mouthful Carl. What is it?"

"When are we going back to Vegas?"

"A weeks time honey. Why, you bored already?"

"Just wondering" with that the seven year old resumed his attack on his plate of food.

"Be careful with that knife Charlie" Sara warned her daughter who was flinging her arms everywhere as she chatted to Alexis.

"Knife was my first word" Alexis said to no one in particular.

"That figures" Abby grinned as everyone looked at Ziva.

"I do not know who taught her that" Ziva said innocently.

"Mine was ball" Hunter said.

"Me too!" Hunter and Carl high fived.

"Daddy" Charlie admitted "What about you Jamie?"

"Mass spec"

Abby whistled looking around the room and pretending to not be guilty.

Tony choked on his drink and sprayed it all over Ziva who jumped to her feet and started chasing her husband around the table.

"I'm going to kill you Tony!"

"Kill!" Eden shouted making everyone stop what they were doing and become statues.

"Did she just say …?" Tony asked

"Yes she did" Ziva laughed.

"They're your daughters Zi. Knife and kill"

"Kill!" Eden yelled again and gave a giggle and cheeky grin when everyone repeated their original reaction.

"So … this is our life now" Tony muttered and everyone laughed at him.

"Come here little girl" Ziva picked up her youngest child and threw her up in the air before ctaching her and nuzzling her nose igniting a giggle of pleasure from Eden.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Might do a sequel in a couple of months.**

**Jorja xx :)**


End file.
